falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Watoga Shopping Plaza
|crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * |editor id =LocCranberryWatogaShoppingPlazaLocation }} Watoga Shopping Plaza is a location in Appalachia in 2102. Background Occupying the entire northeastern part of Watoga, the shopping plaza was devoted to providing the rich, affluent denizens of the automated city with top quality merchandise - in theory. In practice, it turned out that money cannot buy good taste or judgement and the items on sale tended to be the most worthless, cheap quality items on the market, sold at inflated prices to clueless denizens of the city.BoS Report - Watoga Plaza Layout The plaza occupies the entire northeastern quadrant, bounded by the AMS headquarters plaza to the west and the monorail station and high school to the south. There are numerous shops scattered across the district, though only a few are notable. The most important is the Super Duper Mart in the center, at the ground floor of the high rise, which contains vendor bot Phoenix, the sole Brotherhood vendor in the game. The northwestern section contains the Watoga Real Estate office, complete with enticing offers for buying property in the city, Miller's Appliances to the northwest, and Stuart's Department just across the throughway. Adjacent to the Department store is a Hubris Comics n'Toys store, with a bobblehead spawn point, and Slocum's Joe joint just against the wall. The northeastern section is occupied by a large park overlooking the cleared stretches of the Watoga National Park, with garden terraces and a bandstand full of instruments for four players to gain the Well Tuned perk. The southern edge of the district contains the sealed Fresh Soil Restaurant and Cranberry Heights, and a solitary Drumlin Diner with a cooking station, locked safe, and a power armor spawn just outside. Notable loot * Men's suits - Note, inside Stuart's Department Store, on a shelf next to the northern wall. * Women's dresses - Note, inside Stuart's Department Store, on a shelf next to the eastern wall. * BoS report - Watoga Plaza - Holotape, on the counter of Hubris Comics next to a duffle bag. * Enola Walker's story, part 4 - Holotape, in the red bandstand pavilion east of Slocum's Joe, next to a first aid kit. * Potential Vault-Tec bobblehead - Inside Hubris Comics, to the left of the cash register. * Three potential magazines: ** Inside Slocum's Joe, on the table with a yellow plate. Sometimes spawns below the table. ** Inside Slocum's Joe, on a yellow magazine shelf behind the front counter, on the top right row. ** In the crashed elevator of the transit hub, can be underneath the rubble near a skeleton. * Random recipe - Inside Slocum's Joe, to the right of the coffee makers behind the counter. * Random weapon spawn - Inside the crashed ground floor elevator. Appearances Watoga Shopping Plaza appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery F76 Watoga Shopping Plaza 1.png|Watoga Real Estate F76 Watoga Shopping Plaza 2.png|Miller's Appliances F76 Watoga Shopping Plaza 3.png|Stuart's Department Store and Slocum's Joe Watoga Shopping Plaza (Super Duper Mart).jpg|Super Duper Mart Watoga Shopping Plaza (Vendor bot Phoenix).jpg|Vendor bot Phoenix Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Cranberry Bog locations ru:Торговый центр Ватоги zh:瓦托加購物廣場